Prayer of Concern
by Desertfyre
Summary: Tag to 5x14- My Bloody Valentine. Dean wasn’t the only one offering up a prayer, that night. Extended spin-off on my fanfics: From Laughter to Desperation and Prayer of Desperation, though don't have to read them to understand this one.


Disclaimer: Don't own Castiel or anything else in the SPN fandom…….

A.N: This is sorta an extended version of my last fanfic: From Laughter to Desperation. It sorta came to me as I wrote the previously mentioned fanfic. Also check out Prayer of Desperation another extended spinoff.

Summary: Tag to 5x14- My Bloody Valentine. Dean wasn't the only one offering up a prayer, that night. Based on my fanfics: From Laughter to Desperation and Prayer of Desperation

* * *

Castiel had not left their side even well into the night as Sam's screams wore on. He opted to quietly stand by the panic room door and endure Sam's screams along with Dean. It was even hard for him now to endure the screams of his friend.

So, he knew it had to be pure agony for Dean.

Castiel knew that Sam was relieved that he would share this crisis with Dean. He could see the relief written on his face once they arrived at Bobby's.

How could either think that he would not see them through this?

Castiel heard the screams from behind the door sound once more. He glanced at Dean. He could read clearly the suffering and weariness on his face, though Dean tried to hide it with every sip of his alcohol bottle. He glanced off at the side as another scream tore from behind the panic room door.

Castiel meant what he said when he told Dean that he believed that they would get through this. If anything he knew the moment that all of them gave up hope is the moment that evil truly wins. He knew that this was taking a toll on Dean, so it was up to him to keep some glimmer of hope going….

And he would.

Castiel had been silent since his last words to Dean hours ago. He looked back at Dean, concern in his glaze. He wanted to offer some words of comfort. He wanted to see that pain ease from the young hunter's glaze. He wanted to say something to make the young hunter feel better. He hated seeing Dean this broken He wanted to see that cocky Dean that half the time he didn't understand yet had come to respect and admire.

"It's not him in there", he found his vessel's voice slightly hoarse from being silent for so long. He paused before adding, "….not really."

It was a moment before he got a response. "I know."

Castiel took in Dean's appearance more clearly before responding, "Dean, Sam just has to get it out of his system and then he'll be….."

"Just, uh….." Dean cut him off. Castiel stopped immediately and looked surprise at the true weariness in Dean's voice. He sounded like a man that had given up all hope and if he had any it was but a thread. Castiel didn't want to hear that from Dean. He felt some fear of Dean's well being.

"I just need to get some air."

Castiel watched Dean go. Although Castiel's vessel was under the influence of hunger, he heard what Famine had said to Dean. He knew it sliced into Dean's already cracked soul; he knew that Dean was having a deep internal struggle over it. When this was over, and Sam was well on the mend, he planned to approach Dean about it. Dean needed to know that it was a lie.

Dean wasn't dead inside. How could he be, when he stood in silent distress listening to his brother's screams? How could he be when he was on the verge of mental collapse with worry for his brother?

How could he be when he cared for the world enough to resist having a battle that could wipe half of it out?

How could he be when slowly he offered his friendship to Castiel and now Castiel was a member of his family and friends?

How could he be when he was so selfless, never taking anything for himself?

And now those without hearts, those that were true to the meaning of dead inside, were using Dean's very nature against him.

Although Dean's selfless personality was strong, it was as strong as it was fragile.

Dean didn't see himself as others saw him. That is what in part made him selfless and giving.

It wasn't a bad thing unless one made it that way. And it seems that is all heaven and hell was trying to do.

But Castiel had to believe that good still reside in this world.

His Father's world.

He had to believe that his Father would never allow such a fragile and precious flower to be completely obliterated.

_Please help them_, he prayed silently. _They do not deserve such agony. They have been through so much. I cannot believe that you would allow such a terrible thing to happen. I know that these are tests and obstacles that the Winchester have to overcome. Many more than the average human but still….they need your help. _

_Please, Father….._

_Please help them…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

…_..Please? _

**Fin. **

A. N: It sorta ended the way that Dean's prayer did in the episode. I hope everyone enjoyed!

I plan to have a sequel for From Laughter and Desperation and based on this fanfic and the other Prayer of Desperation. I have started it, but it's not finished. The group needs to confront all these issues before they move on and that's what that sequel will be about once I finish it. So one can look forward to that.


End file.
